The present invention relates to a quadrangular or H-box-type masonry block for constructing a pillar of fence or a flower pot for landscape, or utilizing for a landscape.
Hereinbefore, various concrete pillars have been proposed and utilized for constructing a fabricated fence. In most conventional constructions, however, straight grooves having certain width and depth are vertically formed at both side surfaces of the pillar. When using such construction of pillar, pillars are fixedly buried at respective lower ends thereof into the ground. Adjacent pillars are vertically disposed, and spaced from each other at a distance corresponding to a longitudinal width of a plate-type concrete wall member used as a fence. Then, a fence can be constructed by lifting up each wall member above the height of pillar, engaging both ends of said wall member into corresponding grooves of pillar, and then pushing down said wall member. In such process, however, much labor and equipment are needed because of the lifting up of heavy concrete wall members and engaging of wall members into grooves of the pillars every time. When the wall member is engaged between adjacent pillars, one pillar may incline outwardly, thereby causing an accuracy of constructing work to be reduced. In addition, there is a problem that a long time is needed for sufficiently curing a cement mortar supplied when a pillar is fixed on the ground.